1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric appliances and more particularly pertains to a new electric cooking appliance adapted to operate from two 120 VAC household circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electric appliances is known in the prior art. More specifically, electric appliances heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,293,028; 5,159,178; 4,217,481; and 3,921,617.
Electric cooking appliances include heating elements which typically require a significant amount of power during use of the appliance. As a result, these cooking appliances are usually adapted to connect to a relatively higher voltage circuit, such as, for example, a 240 VAC circuit, so that the appliance is supplied with enough power to operate the heating elements at the desired heating level. However, most building structures (such as homes) have only a very limited number of relatively high voltage 240 VAC circuits available as compared to the number of relatively lower voltage (such as, for example, 120 VAC circuits) circuits. The number of high voltage outlets in a structure are similarly limited as compared to the number of lower voltage outlets, and the high voltage outlets are generally available in only a few locations in the structure. Some structures may even lack any 240 VAC circuits and power outlets. These common problems limit the ability to use and locate electric cooking appliances in structures, and in some cases may prevent their use altogether.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new electric cooking appliance adapted to be operated using two AC power sources. The inventive device includes a plurality of surface heating units and a pair of oven heating units operably coupled to two AC power sources. The oven heating units are coupled to one of the power sources through a thermostat and a switching means for alternately switching the heating units between a high bake, a high broil, and a dual bake/broil setting. A plurality of surface unit switches interposed between the power source and each surface unit controls the operation and current draw of the each surface unit.
In these respects, the electric cooking appliance according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of operating from two 120 VAC household circuits.